1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cattle stalls, and in particular to row-type cattle stalls for dairy cattle, to which the latter are confinable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structures for row-type cattle stalls are known from the prior art. Among them are tubular cattle stalls which include a series of uprights, anchored in the floor and linked together on their upper ends by horizontal head pipes to which a releasable tie noose may be attached, for example.
Also known are cattle stalls of this type which have dividing rails extending rearwardly from the uprights and catch frames pivotally attached to the dividing rails.
In each case, however, a person attending to the animals has no protected work space between two animals occupying adjacent stalls. This shortcoming is particularly problematic during milking operations, or when an animal is to be examined or treated by a veterinarian, in the absence of a special examination stall or other treatment installation. For this reason, milking personnel generally prefer to move the animals to special milking stalls, where they can safely operate the milking equipment.